


First Day at HA

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-30
Updated: 2003-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Sorting Hats need to learn their skills somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day at HA

"Welcome to Hat Academy," said the imposing top hat at the front of the room. The Hat looked around cautiously. He was the only pointy hat there, which worried him slightly. From what Rowena had said before leaving him, he was supposed to have a _special purpose_. 

The Principal Hat was finishing his speech. "You are dismissed," he said, "except for the pointy hat in the third row." The Hat quivered slightly and shuffled towards the Principal Hat. "Don't worry, young Hat. You are going to be a Sorting Hat. We are simply going to teach you how to _rhyme_."


End file.
